Pokemon Ranger Chatroom
by Katie Dazuru
Summary: This is the end result of having no sleep and eating sugar. Join me as Daniel and I have a chatroom with the Pokemon Ranger characters! DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokemon Ranger Chatroom**_

Machinerygirl has logged on

Obliviahero has logged on

Kellynthegreat has logged on

KoOlKEIth has logged on

Toprangerkate has logged on

Rhythmoperator has logged on

Ukulelepichu has logged on

Spensy has logged on

MasterrangerL has logged on

RangergirlS has logged on

Toprangerkate: Hey everyone!

Ummmm… Who is everyone again?

Machinerygirl: Nema

Obliviahero: Ben

Kellynthegreat: Kellyn

KoOlKEIth: Keith

Rhythmoperator: Rhythmi

Spensy: Spenser

MasterrangerL: Lunick

RangergirlS: Solana

Ukulelepichu: Pichu Pi!

Obliviahero: *Sweatdrops* Summer I know its you…

Ukulelepichu: PICHU!

Obliviahero has been disconnected

Reason: Ukulele Pichu attacked Ben.

Ukulelepichu: Hehe!

Machinerygirl: SUMMER! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COMPUTER COST!

Ukulelepichu: Ukulele pichu didn't destroy the computer but destroyed Ben

MasterrangerL: Ok?

RangergirlS: …

Rhythmoperator: If Ben was destroyed 1) you would start crying (Since you like him) and 2) there would be guts and blood all over you.

Obliviahero has logged back on

Ukulelepichu: I DO NOT LIKE BEN!

Machinerygirl: ewww… thanks for the image Rhythmi…

Obliviahero: What happened?

MasterrangerL: Nema, Summer and Rhythmi have gotten into a fight…

Obliviahero: I like fights! I vote for Nema!

Ukulelepichu: Shut up…

Ukulelepichu has been disconnected

Reason: Ben stuffing some ice cubes down Summer's shirt.

Obliviahero: Payback!~

Obliviahero: I HATE YOU BEN!

Obliviahero: Summer is stealing my computer!

SOS!

Rhythmoperator: Ben has finally gone crazy…

Spensy: No one cares Ben…

Machinerygirl: I do!

Machinerygirl has logged off

Obliviahero: DID YOU EVEN READ WHAT I WROTE? SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS SOS!

Kellynthegreat: SHUT UP!

KoOlKEIth: SHUT THE HE** UP!

Spensy: That is no way to speak to your elders!

KoOlKEIth: Ben is not an elder and I'm typing not talking Dummy!

Spensy: Alright! It's you, me and flying fists!

KoOlKEIth: It's on!

Spensy has logged off

KoOlKEIth has logged off.

Masterarchaeologist has logged on

Arearanger has logged on

Ukulelepichu: Fail Ben :P

Obliviahero: You do know Rand and Leanne have just logged on…

Ukulelepichu: Meep.

RangergirlS: *mimicking Spensy and KoOlKEIth* _KoOlKEIth: SHUT THE HE** UP! Spensy: That is no way to speak to your elders!_

_KoOlKEIth: Ben is not an elder and I'm typing not talking Dummy!_

_Spensy: Alright! It's you, me and flying fists!_

_KoOlKEIth: It's on!_

MasterrangerL: Fwahahahahahahaha!

Obliviahero and Ukulelepichu: *Snicker*

Arearanger: …

Obliviahero: CALL THE POLICE!

Rhythmoperator: Why?

Obliviahero: I want to see if I can fly so I'll jump off an Eiffel Tower!

MasterrangerL: Now this I gotta see!

RangergirlS and Ukulelepichu: Ditto!

MasterrangerL has logged off

RangergirlS has logged off

Ukulelepichu has logged off

Machinerygirl has logged on

Machinerygirl: Hi mama and papa!

Arearanger and Masterarchaeologist: …..

Machinerygirl: What did I say?

Arearanger: Log off Nema…Just log off…

Arearanger has logged off

Masterarchaeologist has logged off

Machinerygirl has logged off

Obliviahero has logged on

MasterrangerL has logged on

MasterrangerL: You liar! You said you were gonna jump off the Eiffel tower!

Obliviahero: No! I said AN EIFFEL TOWER!

MasterrangerL: LIAR!

Obliviahero: *Mimicking Eiffel Tower Conversation* _Obliviahero: CALL THE POLICE!_

_Rhythmoperator: Why?_

_Obliviahero: I want to see if I can fly so I'll jump off __an __Eiffel Tower!_

_MasterrangerL: Now this I gotta see!_

_RangergirlS and Ukulelepichu: Ditto!_

MasterrangerL: …

RangergirlS has logged on

Ukulelepichu has logged on

Ukulelepichu and RangergirlS: :_( *Cries*

Obliviahero: A-A-AAACHOOOOOOO!

Kellynthegreat: Great detail of your sneeze…

Obliviahero: Thanks!

Toprangerkate: He was being sarcastic…

Obliviahero: I knew that!

Ukulelepichu: Sure you did…

Obliviahero: *Drops brick on Ukulelepichu's head* (Not the pokemon, the username.)

Ukulelepichu: *Throws Obliviahero out of the highest window of Altru INC.*

Obliviahero: *Teleports Summer to Jupiter and blows Jupiter up*

RangergirlS: Can you stop with all the * * stuff!

Obliviahero and Ukulelepichu: If we don't we'll do it for real.

Kellynthegreat: …

Rhythmoperator: ….Please continue.

Spensy has logged on

KoOlKEIth has logged on

Obliviahero: *Shoves Butter down Summer's throat*

Ukulelepichu: *Throws up butter in Ben's face*

Spensy and KoOlKEIth: ?

Captureongirl has logged on

Captureongirl: Wass'up people?

Obliviahero: *Shoves brick in Summer's trousers and throw her in deep lake*

Kellynthegreat: Ben and Summer have gotten into a fight…AGAIN!

Captureongirl: GO BEN! (Summer wears shorts, not trousers…)

Obliviahero and Ukulelepichu: Shut up!

Captureongirl is now changing Ukulelepichu's and Obliviahero's username to Summer and Ben.

Summer: WHAT!

Ben: Fail Summer :P

Summer: SHUT UP!

Ben: Every time you say shut up to me something bad will happen to you.

Captureongirl: Yep, Ben knows black magic.

Summer: Yeah right, Shut up Ben, Shut up Ben, Shut up Ben, Shut up B-

Summer has been disconnected

Reason: Unknown

Ben: ;P Heyo!

Captureongirl: I warned her…

Kellynthegreat: What did you do?

Ben: sdjswrnhibrubnui.

Captureongirl: AMAZING!

Kellynthegreat: ?

Captureongirl: sdjswrnhibrubnui means Fwahahahaha! I teleported Summer to Antarctica!

Kellynthegreat: In what language?

Captureongirl: In a language only me, Ben and Summer know.

Spensy: Abdhkdkd language?

Captureongirl: …O.o…yeah

Rhythmoperator and KoOlKEIth: POKEMON! GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!

Captureongirl: O.o

MasterrangerL: …What?

Kitkat200: I know! Let's have the random contest!

Toprangerkate: ?

Captureongirl: It's when there are 2 judges and 2 contestants and whoever says the most randomest thing about the subject that is chosen wins!

Captureongirl: The judges are Summer and Lunick and the contestants are me and Ben!

RangergirlS: Summer is in Antarctica.

Captureongirl: Ben send her back please.

Summer has been reconnected

Summer: I SURVIVED! *Sings I will survive*

Captureongirl: We are gonna play the random contest!

Summer: YAY!

Captureongirl: You are the judge!

Summer: YAY!

Speaker: THE SUBJECT IS FOOD!

Ben: I LIKE EGGPLANT PIE ICECREAM!

Captureongirl: Copycat! BTW that is not my answer.

Captureongirl: CHEESEBALLS MAKE YOU FAT!

MasterrangerL: Ben= 9

Summer: Ben= 7

Speaker: BEN HAS 16 POINTS AND KITKAT200 HAS….

MasterrangerL: Kitkat200= 9

Summer: Kitkat200= 7

Speaker: IT IS A TIE!

Summer: Soz I typed the wrong number for Captureon

Captureongirl: IT'S CAPTUREON**GIRL**

Summer: What ever. Captureongirl = 6

Ben: I WIN!

Captureongirl: I had fun.. that's what counts…

RangergirlS: Super kala fragilistic espialidosous!

KoOlKEIth: RANDOMNESS UNITE!

Ben, Summer and Captureongirl: This has gone too far.

Ben has logged off

Summer has logged off

Captureongirl has logged off

Captureongirl has logged on

Spensy: Didn't you just leave?

Captureongirl: No…

Spensy: Spooky…

Captureongirl: JUST KIDDING! IT'S ME!

KoOlKEIth: Who?

Captureongirl: The inventor of this Chatroom.

Rhythmoperator: O.o She can control us…

Spensy, KoOlKEIth, RangergirlS and MasterrangerL: RUN!

Spensy, KoOlKEIth, RangergirlS and MasterrangerL have all logged off.

Captureongirl: …

Toprangerkate and Kellynthegreat: We're still here you know!

Captureongirl: So it's just Me, Rhythmi, Kate and Kellyn… The Almia Crew! (Apart from Keith)

Captureongirl: *Evil Smirk*

Toprangerkate: She scares me…I'm gonna go now…

Kellynthegreat: S-same…

Toprangerkate has logged off

Kellynthegreat has logged off

Rhythmoperator: So it's just you and me?

Captureongirl: *Nods yes*

Rhythmoperator: Let's sing!

Captureongirl: Which song?

*Girlfriend by Avril Lavinge starts laying*

Captureongirl: YAY!

Captureongirl

Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! no way! I think you need a new one!

Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be you girlfriend!

Rhythmoperator

Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me!

No way! No way! I know it's not a secret!

Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend!

Captureongirl

You're so fine. I want you mine. You're so delicious. I think about you all the time. You're so addictive. Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?

Rhythmoperator

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious and Hell Yeah I'm the motherf***ing princess. I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right.

Captureongirl

She's like so whatever. You could do so much better. I think we should get together now and that's what everyone's talking about!

Rhythmoperator

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me. And even when you look away I know you think of me. I know you talk about me all the time again and again. So come over here, tell me what I want to hear. Better yet make your girlfriend disappear. I don't want to hear you say her name ever again.

Both

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better. There's no other. So when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid. What the hell were you thinking?

Both

HEY! HEY!

Captureongirl: That was fun…

Rhythmoperator: I'm a bit bored now… I feel lonely…

Captureongirl: Same…

Imaginationbuilder has logged on

Hastingsisweird has logged on

Summer has logged on

Summer: Who is Hastingsisweird?

Hastingsisweird: It's a me! Benio!

Imaginationbuilder: Ben…You are just being a fail right now…

Captureongirl: Hey Ben, Summer and Nick!

Rhythmoperator: *Whistling tune to All by myself*

Imaginationbuilder: What with her? Oh no… Could it be!

Captureongirl, Ben, Summer: DO NOT NICK! *Whilst Rhythmi is whistling tune to Don't stop believing*

Everyone apart from Rhythmi: …..

Imaginationbuilder: Like I said before…What's with her…?

Captureongirl: She's lonely and depressed since she's the only Almian person here…

*Tune to Don't stop believing starts to play*

Hastingsisweird: Oh no…

Rhythmoperator

Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
>She took the midnight train goin' anywhere<br>Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
>He took the midnight train goin' anywhere<p>

A singer in a Smokey room  
>A smell of wine and cheap perfume<br>For a smile they can share the night  
>It goes on and on and on and on<p>

(Chorus)  
>Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard<br>Their shadows searching in the night  
>Streetlights people, living just to find emotion<br>Hiding, somewhere in the night.

Working hard to get my fill,  
>Everybody wants a thrill<br>Payin' anything to roll the dice,  
>Just one more time<br>Some will win, some will lose  
>Some were born to sing the blues<br>Oh, the movie never ends  
>It goes on and on and on and on<p>

(Chorus)

Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to the feelin'<br>Streetlights people

Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on<br>Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to the feelin'<br>Streetlights people 

Hastingsisweird is changing his nickname to Ben.

Imaginationbuilder: Happy Birthday to yo-

Ben: SHUT UP THAT SONG'S COPYRIGHTED!

*BBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!*

Captureongirl: That conversation you just had is copyrighted.

Message for Ben!

Captureongirl: It says…

Ben: That's my letter!

Captureongirl: I created you, I can do what I want with you.

Ben: *Screams*

Captureongirl: As I was saying, the letter says, 'E-mail me at… .uk please. You will find out I'm right next to youuuuuuu Captureon! I know you're reading this!'

Captureongirl: Grrrrrrrr… It's Captureon**girl**. As soon as I find out who sent this I am gonna KILL them.

Ben: Sppooooooooky… OH! I just scared myself!

Captureongirl: You got that from Monsters Vs Aliens didn't you?

Ben: Maybe…

Captureongirl: When B.O.B says 'Suuuuusssaaaannn… OH! I just scared myself!'

Ben: I hate you

Captureongirl is now changing her nickname to….her real name which is….KATIE!

Summer: *Sweatdrops* Katie?

Katie: XP

Everyone but Katie: FWAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR NAME IS KATIE!

Katie has taken out her control computer.

Ben: EEK!

Katie has typed, *Ben kisses Summer*

Summer: Grrrrrrrr…*Slaps Ben*

Ben: She made me do it!

Summer: She made me growl at you and slap you!

Katie: LOL

Rhythmoperator and Imaginationbuilder have logged off.

Katie: *Smirks*

Ben: W-what are you gonna do?

Katie has typed, *Summer and Ben make out*

Ben and Summer: *Making out*

T+B has logged on.

Ben and Summer: *Still making out*

Katie: *Watching Ben and Summer like they're in an amusement show whilst eating popcorn*

T+B: =O Ben!

Ben: *Stops making out* She made me do it! *Points at Katie*

T+B: *Turns to Katie* Grrrrrrrr…

Summer and Ben: *Watching T+B and Katie to see who will make the first move*

Katie has typed, *Say something bad about Summer that rhymes with her name.*

T+B: Summer is a bummer!~

Summer: Grrrrrrrr…

Katie has typed, *Summer kicks T+B in the butt*

Summer: Indeed I shall!~ *Kicks T+B's butt*

Katie: BTW T+B is Taylor. A ranger from Sophian Island in the Oblivia region.

Katie has changed T+B's nickname to Taylor.

Taylor: Say WHAT NOW?

Katie: I am now going to steal Ben and Summer's line. Fail Taylor :P

Taylor: *Erupts*

Amanda has logged in.

Amanda: Katie, Mum says it's dinner time!

Katie: *Cries* I'll be there in a minute.

Katie has quickly typed, *Summer and Ben make out until I come back.*

Summer and Ben: *Making out*

Katie has logged off.

Taylor: Grrrrrrrr… I'm gonna kill her when she gets back…

5 hours later…

Katie has logged on.

Summer and Ben: *Still making out after 5 hours*

Taylor: Murder…

Katie: ^^; ok?

Since Katie has logged back on Summer and Ben can stop making out.

Summer and Ben: *Stopped making out*

KoOlKEIth, Machinerygirl, Kellynthegreat, Toprangerkate, Rhythmoperator,Spensy, MasterrangerL andRangergirlS has logged on.

Katie: O.O that's a lot of people. :**/** I didn't know I included that many people.

Momo has logged on.

Everyone except Katie: Who's Momo?

Momo: I'm, *Flips hair*, THE DOCTOR!

Katie: And I'm, *Flips hair*, K9!

Everyone except Nema, Momo and Katie: *Sweatdrops* Ok?

Nema: K9 doesn't have hair.

Katie: DON'T RUIN THE FUN! *Cries*

Momo has typed, *Everyone apart from me and Katie have to go on a rampage, + we get a chocolate chip cookie!*

Everyone apart from Momo and Katie have been disconnected since they have to go on a rampage.

Katie: Yay! Cookie!

Momo: Nom.

Katie: How long will they rampage for?

Momo: *Covers mouth guiltily* I never said. They'll be on a rampage forever!

Katie: T.T *Cries*

Katie: That reminds me…

Katie has now changed her nickname to… Momo!

Momo: Hey, that my nickname!

Momo: Now they won't know which is the real Momo…;D

Everyone is reconnected.

Everyone apart from Ben, Summer and Taylor have logged off.

Ben: T.T

Summer: :D

Taylor: :_(

Momo and Momo: Hi!

Ben, Summer and Taylor: WTH? There are 2 Momos'!

Momo and Momo: You shall never know who the real Momo is!

*Thunder*

Momo: Hehe

Summer: *Clicks on Momo's name and it says,* KATIE!

Momo: T.T

Momo: Darn u!

Momo has changed her nickname to Kat.

Kat: ! GROWING PAIN!

Everyone except Kat: … Everyone gets growing pains from time to time Kat.

Kat: I'M 30! MY GROWING PAINS SHOULD BE WELL OVER BY NOW!

Summer, Ben and Taylor: O.O We didn't know she was 30…

Momo is changing her nickname to Lily.

Lily: She ain't 30, she's 13.

Everyone: Ohhhh…

Lily: You knew that Kat. You didn't need to say Ohhhh… like the rest o' them.

Kat: Lillian

Lily: Katharina

Summer, Ben and Taylor: …ok?

Kat: Lillian Rouge Mia Stuart!

Lily: Katharina Victoria Radcliffe Berg!

Kat has quickly typed, *Summer has to squeal for 4 hours non-stop.

Summer: !

4 hours later

Summer: *Gasping for breath*

Kat: Taylor's old name was T+B right? Well that means… Taylor + Ben!

Ben: *Gags*

Taylor: =O BEN!

Ben: *Gagging even more than before*

Summer: Ok?

Lily and Kat are changing their nicknames to Momo and Kitkat200

Momo: Kitkat200? You got that from the Kitkat advert when if you find a Kitkat with red in it you get money!

Kitkat200: ;D I won 200 pokedollars!

Taylor has stolen the control computer.

Kitkat: GIVE IT BACK! And also…STUPID CHATROOM FOR CALLING ME KITKAT!

Taylor has typed the following, *Ben has to go on a date with me*

Summer: Grrrrrrrr… *Chases after Taylor and Ben as they are about to leave

Summer: *Whispering* Sorry Ben… *Whacks Ben on the head with a mallet*

Ben: OW!

Kitkat200 has typed, *Everyone shall now log off.*

Everyone has logged off.


	2. Author's Note

RANGER CHATROOM AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Taylor from my last chapter will be changed to Estelle and Estelle will be a ranger from Tilt Village.**

**THANKS! :D**


	3. Smarties and Truth 'n' Dares!

_**Chapter**__**2: **__**Blue **__**Smarties **__**and **__**Truth **__**and **__**Dares!**_

Frozenelita

Machinerygirl

DodtrioJoel

Altruscience

Obliviahero

Sunshine

Katiegirl 

YAYZERS

Dazuru

Spensy

All have logged on

DodtrioJoel: HEY GUYS!

Obliviahero: What's his problem?

Frozenelita: Too much Smarties.

Katiegirl: Oooooooooh…

Spensy: BTW Who is Altruscience, Katiegirl, Dazuru, Sunshine and YAYZERS?

YAYZERS: I'm the Author, Altruscience is Isaac, Katiegirl is Kate, Dazuru is Keith and Sunshine is Summer.

Katiegirl: THAT IS NOT KEITH! IT IS NOT!

Dazuru: *Picks nose* Do Smarties make you go crazy and hyper?

Sunshine: DEFINITELY Keith.

Katiegirl: I SHALL NOT BELIEVE!

YAYZERS: Cookie for sale!

DodtrioJoel: Me! Me! Me! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Specialcameron has logged on.

Specialcameron: Lemme guess…Too much BLUE Smarties?

Frozenelita: Correct.

Hajime has logged on.

Hajime: HI GUYS!

Everyone apart from Dazuru and Hajime: …

Hajime: ?

Dazuru: *Picks nose*

Hajime: O.O

Machinerygirl has changed her name to Panema

Frozenelita has changed her name to Erida

DodtrioJoel has changed his name to Joe

Altruscience has changed his name to Iori

Obliviahero has changed his name to Natsuya

Sunshine has changed her name to Minami

Katiegirl has changed her name to Hitomi

Spensy has changed his name to Hayate

YAYZERS has changed her name to Obliviashipper

Obliviashipper: STOP CHANGING NAMES!

Specialcameron has changed his name to Kamuri

Obliviashipper: …

Hajime: No one's said hi to me yet…

Dazuru: And do we care…?

Everyone apart from Hajime: NO!

Hajime: D:

Hitomi: I 3 Muffins :3

Hayate: WTH?

Minami: Hey guys! Wanna play Truth and Dare?

Natsuya: HELL Yeah!

Minami: Hang on a mo!

Loading the Truth and Dare application…

Everyone apart from Obliviashipper and Minami: ?

Loading complete. Hajime starts.

Hajime: Dazuru! Truth or Dare?

Dazuru: *Doesn't know what we're doing* Huh? Truth?

Hajime: Which girl do you have a crush on?

Dazuru: *Blushes* U-Uhhhhh…

Hajime: SPIT IT OUT!

Dazuru: KATE!

Hitomi: O.O

Dazuru: O.O *Blushes* I cannot believe I just said that…

Hitomi: I like you too Keith! :3

Dazuru: O/O

Dazuru: Hayate! Truth or Dare?

Hayate: Dare.. :D I AM A DARE CHAMPION!

Dazuru: …WTH? Anyways… I dare you to kiss Erida!

Hayate: O/O

Erida: O/O

Dazuru: Come on! I can do a bigger blush than you!

Everyone apart from Hayate and Erida: …KISS HER KISS HER KISS HER!

Hayate: O/O

Dazuru: Thank you.

Hayate: U-Uhhhhh…

Erida: COME ON ALREADY! *Kisses Hayate*

Minami and Natsuya: WOOP! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THE DAY THIS WOULD HAPPEN!

Kazuki and Hinata have logged on.

Kazuki: From the noise I hear Spenser kissed Elita.

Sebun and Herb have logged on.

Sebun: *Whacks Kazuki's head with a frying pan* WRONG! Elita kissed Spenser and IT'S ERIDA AND HAYATE FOR ARCEUS'S SAKE!

Hayate: *Ahem* Anyways…Joe! Truth or Dare?

Joe: Cupcake?

Everyone: *Face palm and sweatdrop at the same time* WHAT THE HELL JOE!

Joe: Sorry. Dare.

Hayate: I dare you to…Put on a show in Fall City, Invite every one of us and put on a **REALLY**stupid show.

Joe: Ok.

5 hours later…

Hinata and Herb: That was hilarious.

Joe: What can I say? I'm a daredevil. *Smirks*

Panema: :D I loved the part when you jumped into a pile of feathers. :3

Joe: Kam-

Minami: THAT'S IT! NO MORE BOYS FOR THE NEXT 3 ROUNDS!

All the boys: Awww…

Joe: Fine. Hitomi. Truth or Dare.

Hitomi: Truth.

Joe: Where did you live before you came to Almia?

Hitomi: Sinnoh.

Joe: Ok! :3 *Eats 10 Blue Smarties*

Hayate: JOE! YOU IDIOT!

Joe: ? Green Cupcake sad?

Erida: LOL Green Cupcake!

Joe: HI PINK CUPCAKE! :D

Erida: O.O

Hayate: XD Look who's laughing now?

Hitomi: Before this gets out of hand… Hinata! Truth or Dare?

Hinata: Dare.

Hitomi: :D I dare you to… sing an Avril Lavinge song!

Obliviashipper: Ironically, I'm listening to an Avril Lavinge song right now…

Sebun: Which song?

Obliviashipper: When you're gone.

Kamuri: Ah.

Hinata: Anyways…*Ahem*

Hinata: *Singing*

Uh, yeah you can do it

I didn't give a damn what you say to me  
>I don't really care what you think of me<br>Cause either way you're gonna think what you believe  
>There's nothing you could say that would hurt me<p>

I'm better off without you anyway  
>I thought it would be hard but I'm OK<br>I don't need you if you're gonna be that way  
>Because with me, it's all or nothing<p>

I'm sick of this s***, don't deny  
>You're a waste of time<br>I'm sick of this s***, don't ask why

_[Chorus]_  
>I hate you now<br>So go away from me  
>You're gone, so long<br>I can do better, I can do better  
>Hey, hey you<br>I found myself again  
>That's why you're gone<br>I can do better, I can do better

You're so full of s***  
>I can't stand the way you act<br>I just can't comprehend  
>I don't think that you can handle it<br>I'm way over, over it

I will drink as much lemoncello as I can  
>And I'll do again and again<br>I don't really care what you have to say  
>Cause you know, you know you're nothing<p>

(I'm so sick)  
>I'm sick of your s***, don't deny<br>You're a waste of time  
>I'm sick of your s***, don't ask why<p>

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge]_  
>What'd you say<br>I told you so  
>You know that<br>Cause I always know  
>Get outta my face<br>Hey hey  
>You're not my taste<br>Hey hey  
>I am so<br>Sick of you  
>You're on my nerves<br>I want to puke  
>Get outta my face<br>Hey hey  
>You're not my taste<br>Hey hey  
>Hey hey<br>Hey hey

_[Chorus__X2]_

Hitomi: :3 Thanks!

Hinata: Minami? Truth or Dare?

Minami: Truth.

Hinata: :D

Kazuki: Look out Minami. Hinata can be pretty devious when it comes to dares…

Hinata: :3

Minami: I said Truth.

Hinata: I dare-

Minami: I SAID TRUTH!

Hinata: You did? Oh…

Natsuya: :D

Hinata: Who do you have a crush on?

Minami: D: I'll never say!

Hinata: Say, or you'll have to do the Ultimate Dare.

Minami: What's the ultimate dare?

Joe: Ultra Dare – Jump into a pit of chocolate, climb out, spin around on a roundabout for 5 minutes trying not to be sick.

Minami: …Can I do both?

Hinata: Sure, why not?

Minami: YAY!

Sebun and Herb: ANSWER THE QUESTION OR WE SHALL EAT YOUR HEAD.

Minami: O.O Ok… I like…

Everyone: You like…?

Estelle has logged on

Estelle: HI!

Minami: …Ben.

Fiore and Almia People: Awwwww…

Natsuya: O/O

Estelle: ?

Hitomi: She just admitted it!

Estelle: Admitted what? *Alarmed*

Dazuru: SHE LIKES BEN! :3

Hayate: *Hits Dazuru with a frying pan* Idiot.

Estelle: *Fuming* WHAT?

Minami: …

Estelle: YOU TAKE IT BACK!

Minami: I'm not scared of you.

Estelle: **TAKE****IT****BACK****NOW!**

Minami: …No

Estelle: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Minami has been disconnected

Reason: Jealousy

Estelle has logged off.

Obliviashipper: …

Natsuya: …

Minami has reconnected.

Hajime: How'd it go?

Minami: Really well actually! Estelle is currently being fried in one of Nema's inventions.

Panema: I KNEW SOMETHING SOUNDED FUNNY!

Panema has logged off.

Obliviashipper: Joe?

Joe: What?

Obliviashipper: Here are 1000 free Blue Smarties! *Gives Joel 1000 Blue Smarties*

Joe: YAY! *Eats all of them*

Rangers and Operators: …

Joe: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I SHALL RULE THE WORLD WITH GIANT CUPCAKES!

Everyone: O.O

Joe and Obliviashipper: *Evil cackle*

Everyone apart from Joe and Obliviashipper have logged off.

Joe: D:

Obliviashipper: :3 Let's conquer the world!

Joe: YEAH! LET'S! :D

Obliviashipper and Joe have logged off to conquer the world with giant cupcakes.

Panema has logged on.

Panema: Guys! The problem's solved!

Awkward Silence.

Panema: Dang. REVIEW PEOPLE!

Panema has logged off.


	4. Lily's away, Daniel's here to stay!

_**Pokemon Ranger Chatroom**_

_**Chapter 3: Lily's away, Daniel's here to stay!**_

Kazuki has logged on.

Minami has logged on.

Natsuya has logged on.

Hinata has logged on.

Dazuru has logged on.

Hitomi has logged on.

Panema has logged on.

Shinbara has logged on.

Animal Crossing has logged on.

Daniel has logged on.

Animal Crossing: HELLO WORLD!

Minami: Who's 'Animal Crossing'?

Animal Crossing: Huh? Minami? This isn't the Animal Crossing Chatroom?

Kazuki: No. This is the Pokemon Ranger Chatroom.

Animal Crossing: Shoot. Wrong Username.

Animal Crossing has changed her name to Obliviashipper.

Dazuru: O.O It's creepy how they know what gender you are…

Daniel: It's because of the special scientific circuitry…*Blah, blah, blah.*

Dazuru: *Snoring*

Obliviashipper: AIR HORN! *Uses air horn*

Dazuru: AHH! *Wakes up*

Natsuya: *Leaning on back of chair* I'm bored…Stupid union…haven't given any missions… -_-

Shinbara: …

Natsuya: AHH! Shinbara! Shinbara's Prof. Hastings last name!

Shinbara: I'm actually Alex. Professor Hastings is my grandfather.

Natsuya: Wada! *Falls backwards, away from chair* *Hits corner of bed* OW!

Minami: …

Natsuya: Is my head supposed to bleed?

Hinata: NO! We need to get him to hospital!

Hitomi: And it's your fault! *Points at Alex*

Shinbara: Me? All I did was tell him that Prof. Hastings is my grandfather!

Panema: It's true, you know.

Natsuya: Why do I see a light?

Daniel: AHH! HE'S DYING!

Obliviashipper: Cut it out, Ben. You're faking.

Natsuya: Awww… *Pouts*

Minami: O.O

Natsuya: Still, my head is bleeding.

Obliviashipper: Sure…

Natsuya: It is!

Obliviashipper: Then how are you still typing on your computer which is across the room from the bed?

Natsuya: Uhhhh…I'M PSYCHIC!

Dazuru: Sure…

Natsuya: -_- You're my brother. You're supposed to stand up for me.

Daniel: HE IS?

Dazuru: Duh! Where do you think he gets his hair spiky-ness from?

Obliviashipper: HIS PARENTS. -_-

Natsuya: TOO BAD CUZ I GET IT FROM KEITH.

Obliviashipper: NO YOU DON'T.

Minami: *Playing Sudoku* CAN EVERYONE BE QUIET!

Kazuki and Hinata: WE HAVENT SAID ANYTHING. D:

Minami: I DON'T CARE.

Dazuru: HE GETS HIS HAIR FROM ME.

Obliviashipper: NO HE DOESN'T.

Natsuya and Dazuru: YES I DO / YES HE DOES.

Obliviashipper: NO. HE. DOES. NOT.

Natsuya: Then what is Keith?

Obliviashipper: Your brother, and sometimes your father.

Dazuru: Creepy…

Natsuya: Very creepy…

Minami and Hitomi: Ultra creepy…

Kazuki: Why are we talking about creepiness?

Hinata: I have no idea.

Hajime had logged on.

Hitomi: Kellyn! You're here!

Hajime: Yes. I am. What's new?

Obliviashipper: Nothing much. Only that Keith can be Ben's brother or dad and that Ben was faking his death.

Hajime: Ah. So nothing new?

Obliviashipper: Pretty much.

Minami: Quiet! I'm playing Sudoku!

Panema: Damn it! *Kicks away game of Sudoku*

Minami: NO! I ONLY HAD ONE MORE SQUARE!

Kazuki: *Rolls eyes* And?

Minami: *Sobs*

Natsuya: Nema! You made her cry!

Panema: *Shrugs* So what? It was getting annoying!

Hinata: You're annoying!

Panema *Sobs*

Shinbara: YOU MADE HER SAD!

Estelle has logged on.

Estelle: Yay! Bob is here!

Natsuya: It's Ben, freak.

Estelle: :O BEN!

Natsuya: And?

Obliviashipper: Tee Hee!

Obliviashipper has changed her name to Vatonnageshipper.

Vatonnageshipper: Ahh…Nice to be a Vatonnageshipper again…

Dazuru: O.O *Is tempted to log off*

Dazuru is unable to log off.

Hitomi is unable to log off.

Hitomi and Dazuru: WTF?

Vatonnageshipper: *Evil grin* You cannot leave whilst I am here!

Dazuru: D:

Natsuya: Yay!

Minami: *Has mini celebration* Yay!

Natsuya: No more Obliviashipping torture!

Vatonnageshipper: Just because my username changed, doesn't mean that I won't stop the torture. *Evil Grin*

PranksRUs has logged on.

Rakua has logged on.

Rakua: Hiya, everyone!

Hajime: No offence, uh, but the in _world _are you?

Rakua: I'm Luana and 'PranksRUs' is pretty obvious.

Vatonnageshipper: Yup.

PranksRUs: Yay! Your name involves flame and spiky!

Dazuru: WHY CAN WE NOT LOG OFF!

Dazuru is unable to log off.

PranksRUs had changed his name to Cram.

Cram: *Evil grin*

Barrow has logged on.

Barrow: LUANA! CRAWFORD! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON PATROL 10 MINUTES AGO!

Rakua: Barlow- I mean Leader! We need some entertainment in our lives!

Cram: Yeah! Why can't you go out of patrol?

Rakua: And why are you on the chat room when you can just come into our rooms?

Barrow: 1. I don't care about entertainment! I care about safety! 2. Because I have paperwork. 3. I can't be bothered.

Vatonnageshipper: Lazy

Barrow: EXCUSE ME?

Vatonnageshipper: 1. Your rangers need entertainment! 2. I know you don't have paperwork to do! 3. Lazy

Barrow: GRR!

Elena has logged on.

Elena: 'Sup, what going on?

Hajime: Barlow is having at fit.

Elena: He…is…?

Barrow: *IS. HAVING. A. MAJOR. FIT.*

Dazuru: *Sweatdrops*

Minami: Uhhhh…

Talga and Leila have logged on.

Daniel: :)

Talga: BE QUIET! WE CAN HEAR YOU ALL THE WAY FROM OBLIVIA!

Natsuya: …Actually, we can't. Stop exaggerating, Rand.

Leila: Nema! I made pancakes!

Panema: PANCAKES! *Has miniature fit*

Panema has logged off.

Natsuya: Can we have pancakes too?

Leila: *Shrugs* Sure, why not?

Leila had logged off.

Natsuya has logged off.

Minami has logged off.

Shinbara has logged off.

Dazuru is unable to log off.

Hitomi is unable to log off.

Hitomi: DAMN IT!

Dazuru has disconnected his computer.

He has reconnected it, but is no longer in the chat room.

Hitomi: I gotta try that!

Hitomi has disconnected her computer.

She has reconnected it, but is no longer in the chat room.

Vatonnageshipper: D:

Blue and Red have logged on.

Blue: *Yawn* …It's so early…!

Red: Blue Eyes, IT'S TEN PAST TWELVE IN THE AFTERNOON.

Hajime: Nothing to do with the conversation, guys.

Vatonnageshipper: *Evil Grin*

*Hitomi and Dazuru have been forced to enter the Chat room*

Dazuru: WTF? I never wanted to come on here!

Hitomi: Yeah!

Vatonnageshipper: The world wouldn't be complete with out some Vatonnageshipping fluff!

Dazuru: O_o

Hitomi: O_O

Hajime: *Grins*

Dazuru: …DAMNIT KELLYN!

Hajime had been disconnected.

Reason: Being attacked by friend

Hitomi: O_o

Dazuru: *Evil grin*

Barrow: *Is still having fit*

Cram, Rakua and Elena: -_- We advise you don't go into his dorm.

Hajime has been reconnected.

Hajime: Damnit, Keith! Stop taking your anger out on me!

Dazuru: If you weren't here, who else would I torture?

Hajime: I hate you.

Dazuru has logged off.

Hajime has logged off.

Hitomi: O_o

Hitomi has been disconnected.

Reason: Being dragged out of Union for patrol

Barrow, Rakua and Cram have all logged off.

Daniel: …I am still here, you know…!

Blue: *Yawn*

Blue has logged off.

Red: …Better stop Blue Eyes from raiding the cupcake refrigerator.

Vatonnageshipper: Lucky Keith isn't here.

Red: I know.

Red has logged off.

Hinata: …This chat has been so short…

Kazuki: Yup…

Hayate has logged on.

Hayate: O_o Wrong chat.

Hayate has logged off.

Imachi has logged on.

Imachi: Guys, Spen-Leader wants us to patrol.

Hinata: Roger!

Kazuki: *Does Ranger Pose* ROGER!~

Imachi, Hinata and Kazuki have all logged off.

Daniel: …

Vatonnageshipper has changed her name to Kat.

Kat: Think we should go get Summer and Ben together? Or Kate and Keith?

Daniel: Oblivia first, then Almia.

Kat: *Winks* Good Idea!

Daniel: And what about Red Eyes and Blue Eyes while were at it?

Kat: You know me so well.

Daniel and Kat have logged off.

Panema and Shinbara have logged on.

Panema: Awww…No one's here…

Shinbara: *Shrugs* Oh well. Wanna go tease Solana and Lunick?

Panema: You know me too well.

Panema and Shinbara have logged off.


End file.
